


【银英|莱杨】Survivor-番外（蜜月车！

by AgentS_MIB



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentS_MIB/pseuds/AgentS_MIB
Summary: 回到地球后的蜜月之旅前情都在lofter上





	【银英|莱杨】Survivor-番外（蜜月车！

“噗——！”  
随着手机内的脱口秀访谈现场迸发出一阵大笑，正百无聊赖地趴在旅店前台看视频的姆瓦图也一口水喷了出来。  
“所以那个外号是真的？”节目里，主持人笑得前仰后合地追问坐在对面的黑发嘉宾：“您，一个独自在火星活了快2年的太空鲁滨逊，人生前30多年的外号是‘脖子以下毫无用途’？”

“相信我…”黑发男士忍俊不禁地摊了摊手：“当你在5岁冬天的第一场雪夜之后，发现自己第二天早上6点就被父母从被窝里拽了出来…”屏幕下方再次滚动出现黑发嘉宾的名字：Yang Wenli。  
“然后被领到门口，塞上一把小雪锹，站在车库门前吃掉你半条大腿的雪堆里，哆嗦着听完老爹布置今天的铲雪任务，你也会对‘如何躲懒’无师自通的。”  
观众席再次掀起一阵狂笑，主持人乐不可支地拍起桌子：“这是什么修行吗？认识劳动价值的亲子教育项目？”  
“哦，不不不。他的原话解释是这样的…”  
黑发男士满脸无辜地学起已故父亲的语气：“吹雪机太贵了，你是免费的。”

姆瓦图一个手抖，成功地把跟自己同时爆笑出声的手机砸到了地板上。

 

“叮咚——”挂在正门的迎客风铃适时地响了起来。  
“您好！”姆瓦图心里一沉，一脚将手机踢到身后，嗖得起立：“欢迎光临Rafiki树屋旅店！”  
“哦，下午好，姆瓦图先生。”温和的男音从门口晃到自己的面前。  
“啊，下午好！杨先生，缪杰尔先生！”听到是店里的住户，姆瓦图轻轻松了口气。他切换回欢乐的笑脸，从前台绕出来接过旁边金发男士手中的三脚架和行李包，热情地说道：“您今天回来得好早。今天拍到角马渡河了吗？”  
两双墨镜下方同时勾起愉悦的笑容：“替我谢谢你们的阿布老板。”金发先生揽过自己的伴侣：“他推荐的这位导游司机今天可带我们去了不少好地方。”  
“老板下午去镇上看牙医了，我晚上一定传达！”姆瓦图快活地咧开嘴：“您的新房间上午也已经准备好了。老板测过了，信号非常好！两位的行李也都被搬了过去。”他学着从电影里看到的管家样子欠了欠身：“我这就带你们过去。”  
黑发男士瞬间挠了挠头发，有些不好意思地点点头道：“真是麻烦你们了。”

 

拎着一台三脚架与两个旅行包，姆瓦图三步并作两步地向上跑去。渐西的日光被层层交错的参天枝叶切得细碎，松松散散地跳落在木板钉起来的楼梯内，以及手边旅行包上的火星挂坠表面。  
“他们……那位黑发男士，是那个从火星回来的奇迹之杨吗？”姆瓦图一个箭步跨上了顶层的平台，他回头瞥了瞥那两位出门永远带着墨镜的住户，心脏的砰砰作响愈发鲜明。

自己的老板显然是知道的。  
姆瓦图想起这两位客人三天前来到旅店里的那个下午，一向不太管事儿的阿布老板居然破天荒地穿了一身正装在门口亲自迎接，甚至连这两位的入住登记都是由老板亲自完成。登记完之后，这个簿子便被老板郑重地收走了。  
“我已经特别交代过店里的所有员工了，保密方面您无须担心。”姆瓦图目瞪口呆地看着这位附近有名的富二代，无比客气地和两位墨镜先生再次握手：“您有什么需求只管提，能为两位服务是我们Rafiki旅店的荣幸，杨先生，缪杰尔先生。”  
听到这两个名字，本就目瞪口呆的姆瓦图，彻底宕机在原地。

“这边…拐过去就到了。”  
见两位客人终于也上到了顶层，姆瓦图继续拎着行李在前面带路。  
“咔嚓——”身后响起单反的快门声，姆瓦图听见金发先生有点好笑地小声问道：“还没拍够树呢”  
“体谅一下一个刚从不毛之地回来的家伙吧。”黑发男士更小声地笑答道。  
“嗖——”姆瓦图一溜烟加速向前跑去。

“怎么办！真地好想问啊！”姆瓦图听到自己的脑海中在抓耳挠心地呐喊着。  
作为一个八卦爱好者，“独自在火星存活近2年的奇迹”和“奇迹之杨返回地球”这种星球级别的八卦，姆瓦图自然从一开始就全程关注。八卦主角的推特、Instagram与博客，更是被他关注了个遍。因此，当他从Youtube的某段访谈片段，看到奇迹之杨亲口承认自己在回来后的第二个月便与身边的某位同事注册结婚之时，姆瓦图便第一时间锁定了一个和奇迹之杨互动密切的推特小号。  
当时的网络上，一度盛传和杨结婚的是火星项目的某位管理层，一时间从罗严克拉姆博士到罗严塔尔博士，便都成了网友们八卦的重要对象。然而盯着这个经常和奇迹之杨在评论区里扯家常的小号，盯着他一片荒芜的主页和@Müsel的账号ID，姆瓦图直觉事情并没有那么简单。  
当然，当时的姆瓦图把这个疑惑记在心里之后便丢到一边了。毕竟……这事儿本来跟自己也没啥关系。然而他万万没有想到，四个月后，自己居然会在真实世界，在自己的身边，亲耳听到Mr.Yang和Mr.Müsel这两个名字以新婚伴侣的身份并排出现……  
纵然对亚洲面孔有些脸盲，但对着这位黑发男士与奇迹之杨相差无几的身高与身材，姆瓦图感到自己必须要耗尽全身的意志，才能阻止现在就直接冲到对方的面前询问答案……

“这里。”姆瓦图拉开玻璃门，将两位客人让进房中。  
他在两位先生都进来之后，将旅行包与三脚架都放到墙角的柜子里。  
“晚饭的时间还是老样子。”姆瓦图笑着向两位墨镜先生说道：“今天还有炭烤羚羊肉供应，您感兴趣的话一定来早一点，这是我们店餐厅里没得最快的一道菜。”  
他接过金发先生递过来的小费，忍受着内心不断的呐喊，欠身走出屋去。

 

“喂！”  
被背后突如其来的拥抱惊得一抖，正在树屋阳台拍摄风景的杨手忙脚乱地抓住差点掉下去的单反。  
“这上头可装着奥贝斯坦主管的宝贝镜头。”感到背后伸来的两只手掀开自己的衬衫下摆，在腰腹上描画着，收紧着，杨好笑地用手肘捅了捅身后不老实的爱人：“真掉下去，咱们俩都得考虑再就业了。”  
金发男人忽略着爱人的抗议，骨节分明的十指在自己的下巴放到爱人的肩膀之前，就率先顺流而上，攻占了整个胸口。炙热的呼气合着打趣的诘问，一起喷向爱人的耳廓：“那位小哥对你的身份很好奇呢。”  
“你说…姆瓦图？”莱因哈特满意地听到爱人的话尾带出一丝的颤音，他愉悦地加重了捻弄胸腹的力度。  
“可能只是因为我们一直都带着墨镜的缘故吧。”怀中的爱人转过身，笑着将两人的墨镜先后摘下。

莱因哈特感到自己眼前的整个世界瞬间明艳起来。  
他的杨，鼻子上还带着今天被晒出来的红印，额头上挂着被太阳帽卡出来的汗痕，身后是无穷无尽的森林与霞光初染的天空，眼里……是自己，只有自己。  
“莱因哈特……”  
感到手中的单反被抽走，杨下意识地张开嘴想提醒他注意镜头还没盖上。  
他的尾音被吞噬在对方的唇舌之间。

“等等，让…让我先洗个澡。”  
听到自己的皮带扣发出被解开的清脆声，被按在阳台软塌上缠绵了半晌的杨终于忍不住了。他支起半边身子，一边回吻着兴头大起的爱人，一边赶紧把申诉建议一并倒出：“莱因哈特，我不是你，怎么运动都不出汗。以我今天的运动量，我现在等于全身裹了一层盐。”杨哭笑不得地从爱人的十指中抢救回自己的皮带：“晚饭后还要跟尤里安和姐姐他们视频，还要给他们看我们拍的照片，好歹让我打理一下外表。”  
不悦地被身下的爱人推开，金发男人眯起眼睛打量了好几遍爱人脸上的无奈与讨饶。  
“那我们一起。”他松开禁锢着爱人腰肢的双手。  
“别别。”他的爱人一下子脸红起来：“我还想一会自己走着去吃饭呢。”  
“好吧。”他在爱人起身之前重重地在小腹上吮吸了最后一口：“快去快回。”

 

“呼——”  
感受着热水和泡沫笼盖住自己的整个身躯，杨把湿濡的头颅向后抛去。他斜靠在树屋内浴缸的边缘，满足地长舒一口气。  
“这几天，这几个月……真地跟做梦似的。”  
盯着手边架子上那些显然是用于双人共浴的绯色蜡烛，杨忽然有些不好意思地笑了。  
他在六个月零十二天之前，踏着全球的瞩目与欢呼，踏上了阔别两年半的母星大地。  
他在六个月零十一天之前，隔着观察室的玻璃，终于再次看到了那个魂牵梦萦的金发身影。  
他在五个月零三天之前，在走出隔离观察室的下一秒，便被守候在外多时的爱人一把拥入怀中。  
他在五个月零三天零4小时7分钟58秒之前，听见对方在周围的一片欢呼与口哨声里问：“你愿意吗？”  
他在五个月零三天零4小时7分钟57秒之前，听见自己在周围的一片欢呼与口哨声里哽咽道：“愿意！”

杨感到自己的双颊又有些发热，他赧然地把半个脑袋埋到泡沫里。  
从回来的第五个月起，他开始和队友、同事与莱茵哈特一起，奔波在休斯顿、华盛顿、纽约、帕萨迪纳与奥兰多之间。从内部到外部，从白宫到国会山，从航空中心到喜剧中心，从现场连线到网络访谈，无穷无尽的会议、审核、报告、谈话、交流、采访充斥着他时间表的每一分钟。以至于他走出隔离室的两个月后，才知道尤里安交了个女朋友。  
“所以这次的肯尼亚之行，我就不去啦。”  
懂事的大男孩脸红红地冲自己抬了抬眉毛。  
“好不容易被批准了婚假，我不能去当您和莱因哈特叔叔的电灯泡啊。”  
餐桌下，杨感到自己的左手被爱人握得更紧了。

他在一周前，站在安妮罗杰此前捐款的儿童慈善基金会的剪彩现场做了最后一次（他发誓）公共演讲。  
他在四天前，和莱因哈特一起在内罗毕参加了此行的最后一场高档宴会。  
他在三天前的下午，走进这家树屋宾馆。  
他在三天前的晚上，终于享受到回地球六个月以来的第一个没有任何日程表，只属于彼此的夜晚。

杨感到自己的嘴角勾起一丝偷笑。  
在那个晚上，在这三天之前，他从未想过真正和莱因哈特在一起的日子，会这么快乐，这么……充满激情。  
他们的初次结合发生在注册结婚的当晚，却因为第二天还要赶飞机，而只能一轮而止。  
之后的几个月中，似乎总对自己的忙碌与健康状况有所顾忌，他的爱人也总是适量而行。  
但在那个晚上，在那些唇齿缱绻与四肢交缠之间，在那些夜风习习与星光点点之间，在那些第一次、第二次乃至第三次之间，杨感到自己仿佛被爱人的无尽渴求融成一滩泉水，承载着两人的爱欲和誓言流向意识的尽头。  
他与他总有有说不完的语，接不完的吻。  
甚至在今天，在两人第一次目睹野外狮子交配之时，他还听到自己的金发爱人凑到耳边小声说道：“今晚，我想像这只雄狮一样，从后面叼住你的脖颈……”  
隐秘的躁动从身下升起，杨再次长舒一口气。  
他从浴缸里站起，跨了出去。

“莱因哈特……”  
穿好浴袍走出屏风的杨，对着阳台上空无一人的软塌有些愣神。  
“我在这！”莱因哈特的声音从屋内响起。杨回过头，他的金发爱人从屋内的大床上探出一只手。  
此时，屋外的天色已呈靛、绯与紫的扎染。夕阳滚进云堆里，打转着筛出一把把余晖，衬着阳台外无边无尽的森林与灌木都暗淡下来。  
走廊上的点点星灯相继亮起，屋内的套在藤条球内的吊灯也被莱因哈特打开，氤氲出一室的静谧。  
乳白色的帷幕从床架上层层垂下，随着入侵的夜风抖开一片片白晕，将爱人的身影笼在其中。

“杨，我在这里！”金发身影从帷幕中坐起，他拨开白纱，向自己露出灿烂的笑容。  
“我在看咱们今天拍的照片。”看到自己走到床边，金发男人伸手一拉，将自己搂进怀中，举起单反的后座。  
慵懒的雄狮，舔爪的母狮，追来咬去的幼狮，还有拖着吃掉半拉马头回到聚集地的打猎狮子。  
秩序井然的斑马群，摇头摆鼻的大象群，落单的长颈鹿，卧倒的黑犀牛。  
一跃而起，扎入河中的角马们……抬腿、仰头、日光下油光闪亮的健硕肌肉，激流中迸溅四溢的晶莹水花。  
无边无际的茫茫草原，无边无际的蔚蓝天空……

窝在爱人的怀抱内，杨感到这一天的记忆悉数回溯。  
“下面都是你。”爱人咬着自己的耳朵，将单反显示屏拿得更近一些。  
脑海深处，他想起下午回来之前，爱人站在雇佣的专车旁，冲远处的自己喊道：“杨，回头。”  
第一张的自己只是远处的一个黑点。杨想起来，那时的自己正在拍远处的小狮子。  
第二张的自己离得近了一些，他看见自己抬起胳膊，向莱因哈特示意招手。  
第三张的自己已经能够看清表情，照片里的自己一溜小跑，向莱因哈特赶来。  
第四张的自己……

“你知道吗？”杨听见自己的爱人缓缓地说道：“那一瞬间，我忽然知道我该如何在心中去描述那个拼命冲出火星，向地球，向我赶来的你。”

 

层层的白色帷幕内，黑发与金发开始交融。  
“我可还没洗澡呢。”看着在自己的皮带上忙得不亦乐乎的爱人，莱因哈特玩味地轻笑道。  
“没事。”他的爱人仰起脑袋吻住自己的双唇：“一会，我陪你一起洗。”  
莱因哈特将右手插入爱人的乌发之中，笑着加深了这个亲吻。

乌黑的湿发散落在雪白的床单之上，雪白的浴袍被被自己一点点扒开，露出裹在里面的蜜色胴体。莱因哈特感到自己的血液被身下这具湿濡温热的身子逐渐点燃。他埋下头颅，在爱人的脖颈，胸口与小腹一一吮吸、啄吻和撕咬，沐浴乳芬芳融在淡淡的热气里，勾得他的喉结不停滚动。  
“杨……”他听见自己声音渐哑，情欲从鼻口呼出的热气里，喷洒在爱人的乳珠之上，惹得那小东西竟自顾自地颤抖起来。  
莱因哈特张口含住那点茱萸，然后伸手开始除去自己身上的最后一点束缚。

“嗯……”  
感到双腿被全然分开，感到身下的蜜穴被塞入两只沾满润滑剂的手指，感受着这双骨节分明在自己的穴口缱绻挑逗。沉溺在爱人深吻中的杨，此时只剩下抓住身下床单的力气。  
“莱因哈特……”  
杨强撑着抬起被情热熏得睁不开的眼皮，透过金色的发丝间隙，屋顶的藤编灯笼向他布满湿气的视野内，溢出更多的温黄。杨失神地舔了舔嘴唇，他伸手向自己的身下探去，想给自己被冷落的肉器来一点纾解。却被爱人不容置疑地一把抓住。  
“莱因哈特，前面…”  
杨听见自己的声音中带出无尽的甜腻，他抬起右腿难耐地蹭了蹭金发爱人，却只获得了紧随而至的第三根与第四根手指。在这仿佛慢放动作的插入中，杨无声地长大了嘴巴。  
“今天我们试试只用后面…”耳边响起似是爱人，又似是恶魔的回答。  
炙热的身躯从上面压下，修长的双手将自己的臀瓣向外掰得更开，纤长的十指以一种仿佛要陷入臀肉之中的力道，蹂躏着饱满的滚圆。杨向后仰起天鹅般的脖颈，被吮吸得红肿挺立起来的乳粒，在急速起伏的胸口上绽放着，和颤抖的身躯一起，迎接着爱人将炙热的性器一寸寸楔进自己的蜜穴之中。

莱因哈特深吸一口气。爱人的后穴在自己的反复挑逗中已然泥泞熟软，湿热的媚肉在自己插入的刹那，立刻欢天喜地地迎了上来，配合着肉器的一次又一次的突入，收缩缠绵。莱因哈特抬起爱人软绵又紧绷的大腿，架到自己的肩膀上，接着捉起爱人揪着身下床单的双手，十指相扣地将爱人牢牢钉在自己的怀抱和身躯之下。莱茵哈特长久又沉醉地凝视着爱人失神的黑瞳与红艳欲滴的唇舌，然后摇起健硕的腰肢，疾风骤雨般加快起撞击的节奏和速度。  
“杨……”  
交合与占有的狂喜席卷着莱因哈特内心的每一寸角落，他尽情地在这具纤长诱人的身躯上驰骋着，一双唇舌从额头的刘海一路流连至细腻的腿根，爱人的矜持更是连同呻吟一道，被自己不断加速的疾风骤雨，撞击得支离破碎。

“谢谢你……”莱因哈特听见自己在吻上爱人心脏部位的瞬间，开始第无数次地喃喃自语：“谢谢你活着回到我的身边，回到我的生命里。”  
这是只属于自己一个人的疯魔与救赎……莱因哈特撕咬着覆在心脏之上的那片肌肤与乳粒。他知道就连杨也不曾察觉，直到今天，直到六个月后，自己仍然沉浸在一场名为“失而复得”的巨大狂喜之中，甚至时不时会在噩梦醒来之后，惶恐万分地摸索着身边熟睡的爱人，靠着指尖下的温热，确认着自己生命之光的存活。  
“莱因哈特……啊……莱因哈特……”杨的后穴绞动痴缠起来，第一轮的高潮在两人的舌吻中达到了顶峰。

 

楼下传来熙熙攘攘的人声。莱因哈特把杨揽在怀中，细细品尝起他的脖颈。  
“要现在下去吃饭吗？”他故意往里面又顶了顶，同时愉悦地吐出舌头，舔舐着爱人的颈窝。  
“继续。”耳边传来爱人带着慵懒又尚未餍足的指示：“我们现在有更重要的东西要吃。”

夜风掀起白色的帷帐，金发与黑发再次交融。  
莱因哈特将已经熟软的爱人翻了个身，手把手带他跪爬在大床之上。  
“My lion…”杨侧过脸，接住莱因哈特逡巡在自己脸颊旁的唇舌。  
“My Reinhart…”他抬起左手，插入璀璨的金发之间，向后环住开始新一轮顶弄与贪慕的爱人。

莱因哈特松开爱人被自己叼着研磨了半晌的颈窝，在大掌揉捏爱人左侧滚圆的瞬间又咬上了爱人的肩膀。  
草原上雄狮交配的身影，开始在脑海中成型。金色鬃毛里的利牙与大口，牢牢地卡在身下配偶的脖颈之间，大腿与腰肢结实地鼓起，飞快地摇动出一片生与欲……  
莱因哈特听到自己的喉头深深地咽下一梭口水。他收紧了固定在爱人上半身的右臂，灵巧的指尖在胸口开始飞速地打圈与描画。他又难耐地收紧了把玩着爱人臀瓣的左手五指，雄健的左臂无法自持地向下压去，逼得爱人愈发分开大腿，腰肢颤抖着被压到了这具身子柔韧度的极限。莱因哈特在新的一轮的疾风骤雨之前，吐出了爱人的肩膀。  
“My heart…”  
他听见自己迷乱地喃喃道。在重新吻上爱人的脖颈瞬间，莱因哈特送出了今晚的最后一组巅峰。

“啪—啪—啪—啪—啪—啪—”  
“吱呀——吱呀——吱呀——”

杨感到一缕口水，无法控制地从自己的嘴角滑落。他想抿一抿嘴，却发现现在的自己已经连动一动舌头的力气都没有了。

身后的臀部被撞击出无尽的酥麻与欢愉，泥泞的蜜穴更是已经彻底失控，完全臣服在爱人肉器的顶弄之下，只剩下死命收缩这一个动作，却仍然拦不住被带出来的白浊，顺着自己的大腿缓缓流下。身下的大床则在这一轮的缠绵中，被撞醒了合奏的意识。不间断的吱呀，配上不间断的啪啪，再佐以身后男人的沙哑低吼与自己已然变调的吟哦，为这个抵死缠绵的傍晚增添了无尽的情色。  
阳台外的天空里，由紫及靛的面积愈来愈多。杨在又一记重击里流下被爱欲催生的泪水，朦胧的视野内，夕阳在下沉的最后一秒终于摆脱了云层的纠缠，痛痛快快地绽放出最后一丝灿烂。

 

“在…在广袤的空间和无限的时间中…”  
情欲沉浮之间，已经处在失神边缘的杨忽然听到自己念起了一句名人名言。  
“能与你……啊……共享同一颗行星和同一段时光……是我毕生的荣幸。”  
身后的撞击戛然而止，杨难耐地动了动身子。

下一秒，他感到一股炙热的呼气，喷发在耳边。  
“卡尔萨根的？”莱因哈特的话音里透出无尽的欣喜。  
杨低低地笑出声来，他向身后的热源蹭去。  
“也是我们两的。”他听到自己缓缓地说道。

夕阳燃尽，夜幕降临。  
楼下的餐厅已然人满为患，浓郁的羊肉香味随着夜风，在树屋周围弥散开来。  
楼上的爱侣继续浑然不觉，他们交换着亲吻与誓言，沉溺着爱欲与缠绵，品味着高潮与极乐，享受着心心相印与失而复得。  
“我属于你，你属于我。”夜风偷听着事后温存的絮语。“从今以后，我们永远不分开”  
他们还有漫长的一生去实践这份诺言。


End file.
